Halo-indeno-pyridazinones, particularly 7-fluoro-3H-indeno[1,2-c]pyridazin-3-one, have been described as having antiinflammatory activity in Il Farmaco, Ed. Sci. 37 (2):133-40 (1981).
The present invention relates to substituted-3H-indeno[1,2-c]pyridazin-3-ones as cardiotonic and antihypertensive agents.